The Nostalgia Wars Saga
It is a sci-fi/fantasy anime crossover saga planned by Christopher Spielberg, with characters from RWBY, Nostalgia Critic, My Little Pony, Danganronpa, Violet Evergarden, Sword Art Online, Nisekoi, IdolMaster, Persona 5, UQ Holder and YouTube. Distributed by Channel Awesome and Rooster Teeth, and co-produced by Disney and Warner Bros. Imagined in THX, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM A long time ago, in a land far, far away... Characters * Nostalgia Critic * Ruby Rose * Angry Joe * Yang Xiao Long * The Other Critic * Weiss Schnee * Other Joe * Blake Belladonna * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Santa Christ * Ozpin * Jaune Arc * Pyrrha Nikos * Nora Valkyrie * Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Kyoko Kirigirl * Sayaka Maizono * Aoi Asahina * Chihiro Fujisaki * Makoto Naegi * Violet Evergarden * Iris Cannary * Maria Calavera * Raven Branwen * Makoto Kikuchi * Miki Hoshii * Iori Minase * Hibiki Ganaha * Takane Shijou * Ann Takamaki * Kuroumaru Tokisaka * The Sinister Faction * Satan * Salem * Discord * Cinder * Junko Enoshima * Peter Soulless * Emerald Sustrai * Mercury Black * Tyrian Callows * Corporate Commander * Arthur Watts * Demon Joe * Hazel Reinart * Shyamalan * Adam Taunus * Death Mwauthzyx * Neopolitan Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg (all volumes), Monty Oum (vols. 1-2), Kerry Shawcross (vols. 3-12), Gray G. Haddock (vols. 3-5) and Connor Pickens (vols. 6-12) * Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Koen Wooten * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna (all three for all volumes) and Monty Oum (vols. 1-2) * Composed by John Williams (vols. 1-9), Jeff Williams, Alan Silvestri (vols. 10-12) and Various Artists The Origin Trilogy (Beacon) DIGITALLY REMASTERED IN THX Volume I: The Courageous Hunters 1.85:1 ratio, 2.35:1/1.90:1 ratio (IMAX); 2D format; select RealD 3D, re-released/remastered for IMAX (specially formatted for select sequences) Opening Crawl * Mankind was created in the world of Remnant. When mythical creatures known as Grimm, humanity is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the threat, they discover a powerful substance named Dust, and used it to stop the Grimm and continue the existence of humanity. Afterwards, the most brilliant of lights would eventually fade in these alarming chain of events, and darkness would return to destroy humanity. However four heroes, the Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, Other Joe and The Other Guy (Rob), arrive in this world, tagging along with four special girls, to eventually join together and help stop the conflict... Chapters * 1. Ruby Rose and the Four Heroes (IMAX) * 2. The Shining Beacon * 3. The First Step (IMAX) * 4. The Emerald Forest * 5. Players and Pieces (IMAX) * 6. The Courageous Hunters * 7. Jaundice * 8. Forever Fall (IMAX) * 9. The Stray * 10. Black and White (IMAX) Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee Volume II: Attack of the Grimms 1.85:1 ratio; 2D format, select RealD 3D and IMAX 70MM, re-released/remastered in IMAX Opening Crawl * There is unrest at Beacon Academy. Up until now, Chapters * 1. Best Day Ever * 2. Welcome to Beacon * 3. A Minor Hiccup * 4. Painting the Town... * 5. Extracurricular * 6. Burning the Candle * 7. Dance Dance Infiltration * 8. Field Trip * 9. Attack of the Grimms * 10. Mountain Glenn * 11. No Brakes * 12. Breach Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe Volume III: Revenge of the Enemy 1.85:1 ratio, 2.35:1 (IMAX 3D); 2D format, select RealD 3D, re-released/remastered in IMAX 3D (frame-break effects) Opening Crawl * Brawl! The Vytal Festival Tournament is being held underway Chapters (IMAX 3D Frame-Breaks all throughout) * 1. Round One * 2. New Challengers... * 3. It's Brawl in the Family * 4. Lessons Learned * 5. Never Miss A Beat * 6. Fall * 7. Beginning of the End * 8. Destiny * 9. PvP * 10. Battle of Beacon * 11. Revenge of the Enemy * 12. End of the Beginning Cast * The Journey Trilogy (Haven/Argus) DIGITALLY REMASTERED IN THX Volume IV: The Semblance Awakens 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D), 2.35:1/1.78:1 or 1.44:1 (IMAX); RealD 3D and IMAX 3D/2D/70MM formats, climatic battle filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * Beacon has fallen. Time has passed, and Nostalgia Critic, his friends, and team RWBY have been scattered around Remnant. Salem, a mysterious evil figure, has risen and will not rest until humanity and the Nostalgia Critic, the last warrior, has been destroyed. While Nostalgia Critic and Ruby lead their allies on the way to Mistral, their other friends elsewhere deal with their situations. They are desperate they'll reunite again, and fight alongside together in restoring peace and justice to the world. Meanwhile, Cinder has been sent with Emerald and Mercury to their villainous faction, where Salem and Satan enlisted those in order for the search of the missing Relics... Chapters * Prologue: Ruby and Nostalgia Critic * Protocol One Teaser * 1. The Next Step * 2. Rememberance * 3. Of Runaways and Stowaways * 4. Family * 5. Menagerie * 6. The Semblance Awakens * 7. Punished * 8. A Much Needed Talk * 9. Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back * 10. Kuroyuri * 11. Taking Control * 12. No Safe Haven (IMAX) Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe, Demon Joe *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Lord Shyamalan *Jen Taylor - Salem Volume V: The Last Warrior 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D), 2.35:1/1.78:1 or 1.44:1 (IMAX); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats, 60% filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * Nostalgia Critic, Ruby and their allies have reached Mistral at last. While they are meeting with the professor, Leonardo Lionheart, Watts had already enlisted him for clues on the first missing Relic hidden in Mistral. Meanwhile, with Rob and Weiss successfully leaving Atlas on her way to Mistral, Blake and Other Joe facing dilemmas in Menagerie with the White Fang, and Angry Joe and Yang on their way to search for Raven about her disappearance and questionable answers; Nostalgia Critic, Ruby, and their friends stand against the rising tyranny. They are certain they will reunite, along with a special guest, and restore a spark of justice to the fight. But things start to turn bleaker. As our heroes all lead to Mistral, they all mount a desperate price... Chapters * Prologue 1: Weiss and Rob Walker * Prologue 2: Blake and Other Joe * Prologue 3: Yang and Angry Joe * Seishiro Sneak Peek * 1. Welcome to Haven (IMAX) * 2. Dread in the Air (IMAX; 3D) * 3. Unforeseen Complications (IMAX) * 4. Lighting the Fire (IMAX; 3D) * 5. Necessary Sacrifices * 6. Known By It's Song (IMAX; 3D) * 7. Rest and Resolutions (IMAX) * 8. Alone Together (IMAX) * 9. The Perfect Storm (IMAX; 3D) * 10. True Colors * 11. The More the Merrier (IMAX; 3D) * 12. Vault of the Spring Maiden (IMAX; 3D) * 13. The Last Warrior (IMAX; 3D) * 14. Haven's Fate (IMAX; 3D) Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Jamie Marchi - Junko Enoshima *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine/Ozpin *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Cherami Leigh - Ilia Amitola *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus Volume VI: The Rise of the Nerd 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D w/h 3D frame breaks), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX/IMAX 70MM almost entirely, select 2.35:1 scenes with 3D frame breaks); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats, roughly 90% filmed in IMAX 70MM (split in two parts exclusively for select international territories in IMAX with ENG/IND/JPN versions) Opening Crawl * Team RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang have finally reunited. With Cinder defeated and Raven exiled, they all manage to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge from the Mistral vault, and they're one step ahead in saving Remnant from the villainous Salem and Satan's forces. Two weeks after the attack on Haven, the Nostalgia Gang and RWBY now prepare for a long journey to Atlas with the relic, a journey that will risk everything to take getting there safely to their first stop, Argus. Although the villains retreated back to Salem and Satan's faction for their new conquest, our heroes prepare on the road to Argus, along with a familiar face, a trusted traveller and some helpful friends who will all assist them along the way... Chapters (Mostly Filmed in IMAX; RealD 3D Frame Breaks all throughout) * Prologue: Adam and Shyamalan * 1. Argus Limited (2.35:1/IMAX) * 2. Uncovered (2.35:1 (3D)/IMAX) * 3. The Lost Fable * 4. So That's How It Is (2.35:1 (3D)/IMAX) * 5. The Coming Storm * 6. Alone in the Woods * 7. The Grimm Reaper and the NintenNerd * 8. Dead End (2.35:1 (3D 1x)/IMAX) * 9. Lost (2.35:1 (3D)/IMAX) * 10. The Spark of Justice * 11. The Rise of the Nerd * 12. Seeing Red * 13. Our Way Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe, Demon Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Vig Micogna - Qrow Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden *Cherami Leigh - Iris Cannary, Ilia Amitola (cameo) *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina (cameo) *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Jamie Marchi - Junko Enoshima *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi *Melissa Strenenberg - Maria Calavera *Mela Lee - Caroline Cordovin Others * Jen Taylor - Salem * Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Tamara Chambers - Hyper Boner Fangirl *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Chris Harrison - Lord Shyamalan *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Jinn The Classic Saga (Atlas/Shade) DIGITALLY REMASTERED IN THX Volume VII: A New Conquest 2.35:1 (regular and RealD 3D); 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX 2D/3D/70MM entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX/IMAX 70MM formats, entirely filmed in IMAX 70MM Opening Crawl (Underlined is Bridge to Protocol One: A Nostalgia Wars Story) * It is a period of conflict for RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang. Our heroes, with all costs, have won against the invading Grimm that were threatening Argus, and were allowed to be on their way to the heavily-guarded Atlas. During the disturbances from their journey, a group of allies from another dimension end up into the world of Remnant, holding the key to RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang's upcoming victory against Salem. While Ruby, The Nostalgia Critic and their friends reach Atlas, the villains travel en route to the same destination unbeknownst to them, which will make things harder for our heroes. But with the Relic of Knowledge safely in-hand and with another ally to their party, they'll have hope for their next step on saving everyone and restore peace to the world of Remnant... Chapters (Filmed Entirely in IMAX) * Prologue: ? * 1. A New Conquest * 2. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Erika Harlacher - Ann Takamaki *? - Qrow Branwen *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine/Ozpin *Melissa Strenenberg - Maria Calavera *Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden *Cherami Leigh - Iris Cannary *Kira Buckland - Makoto Kikuchi *Laura Post - Miki Hoshii *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi *Elizabeth Maxwell - Winter Schnee *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *John De Lancie - Discord *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Jesse Ridgway - Himself Others * TheOdd1sOut - Himself * Relachi - Herself * Kalin Coates - Kuroumaru Tokisaka * Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl * Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono * Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina * Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki * Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself * Miles Luna - Jaune Arc * Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie * Neath Oum - Lie Ren *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Jinn *Josh Grelle - Tyrian Callows *Christopher Sabat - Arthur Watts *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin *Jen Taylor - Salem Volume VIII: The Darkness Strikes Back 2.35:1 ratio (regular and RealD 3D), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, entirely filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * It was a dark time for RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang. Although they Chapters (Filmed Entirely in IMAX) * 1. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *John De Lancie - Discord *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *? - Qrow Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden *Cherami Leigh - Iris Cannary *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin Volume IX: Return of the Nostalgia 2.35:1 ratio (regular and RealD 3D), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, entirely filmed in IMAX Chapters * 1. Cast * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd The Final Saga Volume X: The Relics of Balance (AKA: Annihilation) 2.35:1 ratio (regular and RealD 3D), 1.90:1 (IMAX entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, entirely filmed in IMAX Volume XI: Confliction of the Seasons (AKA: Endgame) 2.35:1 ratio (regular and RealD 3D), 1.90:1 (IMAX entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, entirely filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl Chapters (Entirely in IMAX) * 1. Cast * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Joe Vargas - Angry Joe * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Joe Lopez - Other Joe * Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ * Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna * Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * Volume XII: The Final Battle (AKA: Virtual War) 2.35:1 ratio (regular and RealD 3D), 1.90:1 (IMAX entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, entirely filmed in IMAX Spin-offs (Nostalgia Wars Stories) * Protocol One (gen:LOCK) (2.35:1 ratio; RealD 3D and IMAX 3D/70MM formats) * Seishiro (Nomad of Nowhere) (2.35:1 ratio; RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats) Others *Wishful Silence (Wish Upon) (2.35:1 ratio) *Murder Sentence (Happy Death Day and Happy Death Day 2U) (2.35:1 ratio) Trivia/Plot Spoilers * Has major references to Star Wars (for 3D and IMAX versions; Volumes 1-9), and both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame (for Volume 6-9; for 3D and IMAX versions). * TheAngryVideoGameNerd, appearing in short minor cameos from Volume 1 and 2, will have a major role in Volumes 6-12, alongside Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, The Other Guy, and Other Joe. He also has the most screen time (and potentially the main character; sometimes a deferential scene-stealer) in Volume 6, due to major character introduction and lore-filled story (in The Lost Fable during Salem and Ozma's story) for his important role in the crossover series' universe. This also considers the Volume 6 subtitle being called The Rise of the Nerd involving his importance in the storyline. * TheAngryVideoGameNerd will have a heroic Thanos-similar role in the series, and will be a new fifth main character joining alongside the Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, The Other Critic and Other Joe. * Features characters from MLP, Danganronpa, Violet Evergarden, Sword Art Online, Nisekoi, IdolMaster and other famous various YouTubers (not including Pewdiepie and other gamers), coming altogether in the series' epic conclusion. *YouTubers such as TheAngryVideoGameNerd, Black Nerd, McJuggerNuggets, KidBehindaCamera, Boogie2988, Brotherhood Productions, Violette1st, and Joedan45 make major appearances from Volumes 4-12. *Although Chihiro doesn't appear in Volume 6, she is mentioned. *The IdolMaster characters that were featured in Protocol One and Nostalgia Wars Volumes 7-12 will play main key roles in the main storyline. *The Christmassian lore from the Nostalgia Critic series (alongside the Silver Eyes trope in RWBY) will be a key element in Volumes 3-12, particularly for the AVGN and NC. *All volumes are in IMAX. ** Volumes 4-12 were imagined either entirely (from Vol. 7-12) or partially for select sequences (for Vol. 4-6), with IMAX Digital (1.90:1 ratio) or IMAX 70MM (1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio) cameras.